InBetween
by Kirk Baldridge
Summary: Post finale. I know, I know, I promise this is  probably  the last time I will write one of these.


NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL:

TITLE: In-between

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. They belong to SyFy. I'm just borrowing them.

FANDOM: Warehouse 13

PAIRING: Myka / Helena

RATING: T

SUMMARY: How do you make up for the bad things you've done?

SPOILER: Set after the 3rd season finale. If you haven't seen it yet, DO NOT read this.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Don't ask me. The words came, I just wrote them down.

Helena Wells was standing in a sea of nothingness, though she had no legs and no way to actually perceive the darkness around her. She was confused and a little frightened, because if this was the afterlife it was not what she was expecting.

For one thing, she was alone.

"Not quite."

Helena turned. As she did so she became aware of the fact she did indeed have body, and it was in the same clothes she had been wearing when the end came. She was relieved to see a familiar face standing a few feet behind her. "Mrs. Frederic?"

The caretaker of Warehouse 13 wore the same oddly anachronistic pink dress she seemed to be so fond of. She cocked her head and smiled, slightly. "Yes and no."

"I'm not sure I understand."

Mrs. Frederic chuckled as she approached her. "I would be surprised if you did."

"I was in the Warehouse, with Myka…and Pete and Artie. Sykes' bomb was getting ready to explode, and I did the only thing I could think of. Did it work?"

"It did indeed. You saved their lives, though sadly the Warehouse was lost."

Helena covered her mouth, stifling a gasp. She was both relieved and dismayed, though hardly surprised by this. "I see." Steadying herself, she took a deep breath. Once again she was struck by the sense of incongruity being able to do so brought her. Suddenly it dawned on her why, because it should not have been possible. "I was outside the force field. I should have been destroyed along with the Warehouse. How did I survive?"

Mrs. Frederic shook her head. "You did not. I'm afraid both of us have passed."

"Both?" Helena frowned. "You're dead too?" Her eyes widened. "Oh yes, of course. As the caretaker of the Warehouse, your existence was tied to it. When it died, so did you. I'm sorry to hear that." She looked around. "So, is this it? The great beyond?"

"Not exactly. The exact nature of this…place, is difficult to explain, and frankly I don't entirely understand it myself. You can look at it as a holding area. A moment of layover between the world of the living and what comes after."

"I see." Helena clasped her hands behind her back. "And why am I here? I should think my deeds have earned me a one way ticket to damnation."

Mrs. Frederic nodded. "Indeed. You murdered several people, and used the Minoan Trident with the intent of killing so many more. Your actions are also directly responsible for other deaths as well." She sighed. "However, you'd be surprised how much credit self-sacrifice gets you. It doesn't wholly make up for what you have done before, of course, but by giving your own life to save Myka, Pete, and Arthur, it opens an opportunity."

"To do what?"

"In one form or another there has been a Warehouse for nearly as long as there have been people, and whenever one falls another rises in its place. Here, though, Warehouse 13's time had not yet come. What has been done must be undone, and while Agent Nielsen does have a method in mind…" The darkness between them displayed an image of Myka, Pete, and Artie, the latter with a strange pocket watch. He was showing it to the two agents, who looked just as confused as Helena felt. "…he does not yet know how to utilize it."

"I don't understand, again."

"The watch is an artifact, Ms. Wells. Arthur is under the impression it manipulates time, which is part of the reason he is hesitant to use it. In this case, there is no reason for him to be concerned because the artifact in question alters the fundamental fabric of creation by altering limited segments of reality to the will of a single individual."

"In other words, it remakes things the way a certain person wants them to be." Helena shook her head. "Artie can't do that. His mind…he is a brilliant individual, and creative in an almost manic way, but it never occurs to him to exert his will on reality."

"Which is precisely the problem. He can't use the watch, which means he cannot bring back the Warehouse. You need to assist them, Ms. Wells."

"How?"

"You can go back. Inspire Agent Bering, who I think we can both agree is the best suited to use the watch. Help her realize she can fix everything. She can't save you, I'm afraid, your time is at an end, but if you agree to do this you will be rewarded."

Helena wrapped her arms around herself. "What is the alternative? Give in to divine justice or attempt to alter my fate? I have never been one for patience. If there is a way to save the Warehouse I would be a fool not to take it." She smiled. "This would also give me a chance to see Myka one last time. I can not deny the appeal of that."

"Very well." Mrs. Frederic gestured, and an old wooden door materialized out of thin air. "Step through here and concentrate on Agent Bering, which is clearly not difficult for you. Once you have helped her with the realization, you will automatically be brought back here and then be ushered on to your final reward. Do you understand?"

"Completely." Helena stepped toward the door and it opened on its own. As she stepped into the light she felt love and warmth, and was overwhelmed.

Myka Bering woke from a sound sleep, heart pounding in her chest, her nightshirt soaked through with sweat as she struggled to catch her breath.

It had been nearly two days since the Warehouse was destroyed and exhaustion had finally gotten the best of her. She was alone in the B&B. Artie was with the Regents and Pete had gone with Claudia and Leena to get Steve's body, though whether or not she was actually going to be allowed to use the metronome was still in question.

Unfortunately, almost as soon as she closed her eyes the nightmare began and she found herself reliving those last terrible moments over and over again, even more vividly than when she was awake. Helena's face, mouthing "thank you," and the fire. She obviously wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore, so she slid out of bed and pulled off her nightshirt. What she needed right now was a long, hot shower, and she sauntered naked toward the bathroom. Normally she wouldn't dare, since any time she took her clothes off Pete seemed to show up, and the last time had led to some uncomfortable moments on the mission that followed.

Helena, standing at the bedside, watched her go in wide-eyed fascination. She had been attracted to Myka from their very first meeting, even though she kissed Pete, it was just a shame her insane desire to avenge her daughter's murder on the whole world had overridden the calling of her heart. By the time she finally figured out what she really wanted, her spirit had been divided from her body and she never had the chance to tell Myka how she felt, and even once she was whole again she thought there would be time.

"I'm sorry, Myka." She followed the other woman into the bathroom, feeling decidedly voyeuristic and more than a little ashamed about it. Under any other circumstances she would never have done anything like this, especially not to someone she thought she might be in love with, but Mrs. Frederic told her this was important. "Myka." She tried not to stare at the curvaceous profile that was tantalizingly visible through the shower curtain, though it was difficult. "There is a way. It's the watch, Myka. Artie can't use it. You have to. Thank about the Warehouse, darling. Concentrate on it. You can will it back."

In the shower, Myka froze. Something had just occurred to her. She turned the water off and stepped out of the tub. Instead of reaching for a towel, she went looking for her cell phone. It was on the nightstand by her bed. "Artie? It's me."

Helena smiled. "That's my girl." As much as she wanted to stay her, with Myka, she knew she didn't belong her anymore. "I'm ready." She turned to find herself back in the darkness, with only Mrs. Frederic for company. "Did it work?"

"Indeed. Agent Bering's inspiration will lead her and Arthur to determine how best to use the watch and soon after the Warehouse should be restored."

Helena smiled. "Excellent." The Warehouse truly was Myka's calling, she had seen that the first time they worked together, and the world would be a safer place with her and Pete back to bringing in artifacts. "So what now?"

"Well, this was supposed to have been the point where I took you to your final reward, before moving on to my own." Mrs. Frederic clasped her hands behind her back. "However, there has also been an unexpected complication."

"Oh?" Helena wasn't sure whether to be pleased or concerned. "Do tell."

"It seems Agent Bering is more willful than anticipated."

Helena smiled. "I could have told you that."

Myka was standing in the center of the burnt remnants of the Warehouse, with McPherson's watch in her hand. It had taken a great deal of persuasion, but she finally got permission from the Regents to use it. Artie was there, along with Pete and Claudia. Leena was at the B&B, readying a celebration. All of them were anxious for this moment.

"Here we go."

Myka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Artie had told her all she had to do was concentrate. As she pressed the stem on the watch, memories came flooding back to her. She remembered seeing the Warehouse for the first time. The many cases when one artifact or another nearly killed her and Pete. Helena's smiling face. Trailer. Mrs. Frederic introducing herself. Claudia screaming. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

And then, it wasn't.

"Holy crap!"

"Jinkies!"

"My God. I hadn't even considered…"

After a moment, Myka opened her eyes. She and the others were standing in their office in the Warehouse. It was back. Through the windows she could see row after row of artifacts. She didn't know what all of them did, and she knew most of them were as bad or even worse than the bomb, but she felt better knowing they were there. She breathed a sigh of relief, though she couldn't quite find the strength to smile. "Goodbye, Helena."

"I believe the proper sentient…" Helena G. Wells strode out of one of the side room, wearing the same clothes they had last seen her in. "…is hello, Agent Bering."

Claudia blinked. "HG? Whoa."

"Did not see that coming," said Pete. "Artie?"

"Yes, Agent Nielsen." Mrs. Frederic was suddenly standing right behind them, which made them all jump in spite of the fact she used to do that all the time. "Do tell. You know more about the watch that anyone. Did you see this coming?"

"I…" Artie cleared his throat. He looked down to see Trailer at his feet. He had actually forgotten the dog was in the Warehouse when it exploded, and that he must have died alongside HG and Mrs. Frederic. "Of course not. I had no idea this was possible."

Steve Jinx stuck his head in through the door from the Warehouse. "That's a lie." He smiled as Claudia rushed to embrace him. Pete was right behind her, clapping his fellow agent on the shoulder, while Artie turned to confer with Mrs. Frederic.

Myka's eyes were only for Helena. "How?"

"It was you, dear. Your will brought the Warehouse back, but that's not all. Your will directed the flow of reality and the watch did its best to fulfill your desires. You wanted the Warehouse and here it is, Mrs. Frederic with it."

"And you?"

Helena shrugged. "Your strongest desire, if it's not too immodest of me to say." She reached up and cupped Myka's cheek, smiling when the other woman did not pull away. "I know I betrayed you. I hurt you, and though God may forgive me, I never will." She shook her head. "But I'm not going to pass up an opportunity like this, because as we have both seen recently, one never knows when ones end may come. I love you, Myka Bering."

Myka hesitated, only because they were being watched. "I love you too, Helena Wells." They wrapped their arms around one another and sank into a deep, passionate kiss.

Claudia nudged Steve, and the two of them began to whistle and clap. Pete acted shocked and covered his eyes with his hand. Artie focused on petting Trailer.

Mrs. Frederic just shook her head. "Business as usual."

THE END


End file.
